


What family means

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band), SMRookies, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Fluff, M/M, Married YuSol, fluffy fluffy fluffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HanSol y Yuta, después de conseguir todos los papeles necesarios, deciden adoptar un bebé para que sea parte de su familia.





	What family means

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> —Esta historia fue escrita para Cel, que ganó un juego en twitter.  
> —Yo no soy muy de escribir family!AU pero es que lo vi y no me pude contener porque era algo demasiado adorable y, sobretodo, algo que se sale de lo que suelo hacer. Espero que te guste.

            HanSol y Yuta llevaban tanto tiempo rellenando papeles tras papeles, haciendo entrevistas y tratando con los servicios sociales que cuando por fin les fue concedido el permiso de adopción, ninguno se lo pudo creer. Habían pasado dos años desde que se habían decidido a adoptar después de pensarlo una y otra vez, después de reflexionar si de verdad era lo que querían y podían criar a un bebé ellos solos, y casi se habían dado por vencidos ante las inclemencias que habían tenido que pasar. El matrimonio homosexual no había sido legalizado hasta hacía solo diez años y la adopción de niños no había sido prevista hasta que habían pasado ocho más, por lo que todavía no estaba normalizado, todavía debían de pasar por muchas cosas antes de poder llegar al destino final: poder formar una familia feliz. Pero a pesar de que habían pasado por mucho, HanSol y Yuta no se habían dado por vencidos en ningún momento y, llegando al final de su tercera década de vida, ambos por fin tuvieron la oportunidad que llevaban tanto tiempo ansiando.

 

            Ambos habían pensado en adoptar a algún bebé o a un niño o niña muy pequeño para criarlo juntos y educarlo en un entorno de amor paternal, algún bebé que no hubiera conocido lo que era la infelicidad para que mientras estuviera bajo su tutela, nunca la conociera. Sin embargo, después de llegar al primer orfanato que tenían en su ruta, los dos cambiaron totalmente de idea.

 

            —Pueden esperar por aquí —les dijo la mujer que estaba encargada de guiarlos por el lugar—. Voy a avisar al director para que os reciba y os enseñe las fichas de los chicos para que podáis decidir.

            —Gracias, aquí esperaremos —respondió HanSol, haciendo una breve reverencia y sonriéndole a la mujer.

 

            Ésta les sonrió a ambos de vuelta y después desapareció de su vista, subiendo las escaleras y dejándolos solos en el pasillo de aquel colegio católico reconvertido en orfanato. La pareja estaba nerviosa porque, después de aquel día, sus vidas cambiarían y sus pies no paraban de golpear el suelo levemente mostrando impaciencia. Querían conocer al bebé que iba a estar bajo su tutela pronto y realizar el restante papeleo necesario para poder ser la familia que siempre habían soñado.

 

            En aquel silencio, de repente sonó un timbre y unos segundos después, las puertas que se encontraban en aquel pasillo se abrieron, dejando paso a una tromba de niños y niñas de todas las edades que, gritando, salían corriendo de las que parecían ser sus clases hasta la puerta que llevaba al patio que HanSol y Yuta habían cruzado hacía no mucho cuando entraron al orfanato. Había al menos una centena de niños en edad escolar en aquel lugar y era algo triste que ninguno de aquellos niños tuviera una familia que los quisiera y ayudara, pero al menos estaban en aquella institución y allí se ocupaban de educarlos y de tratarlos lo mejor que podían para darles un futuro.

 

            HanSol no pudo evitar pensar en cómo de desdichadas habían sido las vidas de aquellos que se encontraban allí, que debido a diferentes situaciones se habían quedado sin familia alguna y que ya eran demasiado mayores como para que alguien los adoptara. Había un montón de adolescentes allí que trataban de manejar los cambios de aquella edad tan mala y que seguramente se sentían desamparados, muchos de ellos, seguro que habrían pasado por varias casas de acogida y otros seguramente habrían sido devueltos al orfanato por “padres” que en vez de mirar por el bien del niño que habían acogido en su seno, solo miraban por el propio.

 

            El mayor de los dos comenzó a observar a todos esos niños y niñas que jugaban en el patio alegremente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un chico que se había quedado sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha y rodeado solo de su soledad. Parecía tener unos doce o trece años y también parecía que no tenía amigos en ese sitio.

 

            —Yuta —llamó a su pareja—. ¿Ves a ese niño de allí? —le preguntó, señalándolo.

            —Ajá —respondió el otro—. ¿El que está solo? —HanSol asintió—. ¿Qué sucede con él?

            —Quiero hablar con él un poco mientras viene la señora Park —dijo—. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?

            —Creo que prefiero ir.

 

            HanSol le sonrió y después echó a andar, seguido de cerca por Yuta, hasta que llegó al lugar en el que estaba el muchacho y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, dándole igual mancharse el pantalón del traje de suciedad.

 

            —Hola —le dijo, haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza para mirarlo. Éste tenía una profunda y triste mirada en sus ojos castaños que hizo que el corazón de HanSol se encogiera—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

            —ChenLe.

            —Encantado de conocerte, ChenLe —le sonrió—. Yo soy HanSol y este de aquí es mi marido Yuta —presentó—. ¿De dónde eres? ChenLe no es un nombre coreano, al menos hasta donde yo sé.

            —Soy de Shanghai —respondió el niño—. El nombre de Yuta tampoco es coreano.

            —No lo es, no —contestó Yuta con una enorme sonrisa—. Soy de Osaka, en Japón.

 

            El matrimonio pasó un rato hablando con aquel chico y cuando fueron llamados por la señora Park para ver al director, ambos tenían muy claro que, a pesar de que habían ido buscando un bebé que criar, acababan de cambiar de opinión y querían que fuera ChenLe quien entrara a formar parte de su familia, mucho más después de lo que les contó el director.

 

            —ChenLe… —murmuró el hombre—. Lleva aquí unos cuatro o cinco años ya y ha pasado por un par de hogares desde entonces pero ha sido devuelto porque era incapaz de adaptarse a las dinámicas de las familias que lo han acogido.

            —¿Por qué está aquí? —cuestionó HanSol.

            —Sus progenitores eran inmigrantes chinos sin papeles y cuando su padre mató a su madre, las instituciones fueron incapaces de encontrar al resto de su familia en China, así que nos lo trajeron aquí —les contó—. Han sido unos años difíciles para él y, hace unos meses, cuando parecía que había comenzado a levantar cabeza gracias a un muchacho del centro, éste fue acogido por una familia y desde entonces ha vuelto a estar pensativo y triste.

 

            Tras escuchar aquello, HanSol y Yuta se dedicaron una mirada y con esa mirada ambos supieron lo que el otro quería decir. Habían ido buscando un bebé al que criar y al que mostrarle cuál era el significado de la familia y del amor… pero ChenLe les había robado el corazón solo hablando unos momentos con él y sabiendo la que hasta el momento había sido su vida, pensaron que era mucho mejor adoptarlo a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y dejara de creer que podía haber alguien que lo quisiera.

 

            —Queremos rellenar los papeles de la adopción de ChenLe —dijo Yuta.

            —¿Están seguros? —les preguntó el hombre.

            —Completamente —respondió HanSol.

 


End file.
